


Spoken, Unspoken

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama & Romance, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knights protect each other, no matter what the circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoken, Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "arthur/leon, canon au, they grew up together and teen!arthur confesses he loves leon but leon rejects bc reasons and then timeskip like 10 yrs later leon's the one in love with arthur and it tears him up when he sees arthur slowly falling for merlin"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

Knights protect each other, no matter what the circumstances.

And that’s what Leon is doing now, holding onto Arthur’s shoulders forcefully, tilting his head back as the boy comes forward, mouth aiming for his lips.

“Sire, you cannot,” he insists, placidly.

They’re still dressed in training armour, flaked with leaves and earth. The tent is for the soon-to-be-prince’s privacy.

“ _I love you_ ,” Arthur says, in a confessional, softhearted whisper, sending an absurd amount of heat and fondness lingering through Leon’s body. 

He’s just a  _boy_. The fat barely gone from his cheeks. A stubborn and rash boy.

*

It’s been years. Arthur never confesses such an emotion again.

But, Leon can see a spark of something  _new_  in those light blue eyes as Merlin hurries around Arthur, pouring a jug or giving an impudent remark. 

He can see how Arthur’s hand stays Merlin’s, gripping loosely but pleasantly. Merlin simpers, his grin too wide, flushing against his pale colour. It’s  _awful_  in a way. Leon knows he’s being selfish in his jealousy. He rejected Arthur’s advances, and his pride would never allow Arthur to make that mistake twice.

One day, perhaps in the darkness of an unlit chamber, or the wild of the forest,  there will be “ _I love you_ ” and Merlin will drink it from Arthur’s lips, savouring it.

Leon keeps his peace until then.

*


End file.
